Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Spectrometry has been an extremely important analytical tool in inorganic and organic chemistry for many years. With the development of Fourier Transform spectrometers and multi-pulse technology, the application of NMR to biochemistry, biophysics, biology and medicine has been expanding at a very rapid rate. Magnetic field strength is a major determining factor in the resolution and sensitivity with which NMR spectra can be obtained. With presently available equipment the Berkeley College of Chemistry NMR laboratory is limited to field strengths of 300 MHz or below for protons. This proposal requests partial funding for a 500 MHz spectrometer for this laboratory, to be used by a wide range of investigators in several departments at Berkeley. This instrument would dramatically improve the NMR capability of the laboratory, and the ability of these investigators to use NMR to solve chemical and biological problems.